Accident du travail
by Lylyne67
Summary: Fraichement embauché, Ichigo croit enfin que sa malchance l'a quitté. C'était sans compter la grave blessure qu'il se fait pendant ses heures de travail.


**Titre** : Accident du travail

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Shuuhei

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS en l'honneur de Rose de la banquise, elle m'a laissé carte blanche pour tout, alors j'espère qu'elle appréciera !

**Warning** : Vous commencez à me connaître, Citron !

.

Ichigo était on ne peut plus heureux. Il avait enfin réussi. Après plusieurs années de galère, il avait enfin trouvé un emploi à durée indéterminée. Il en avait fait des petits boulots à gauche et à droite, mais rien n'avait jamais été concluant. Après avoir passé plusieurs mois en tant qu'intérimaire, il avait été convoqué par le directeur et sortait maintenant de son bureau avec une mine absolument ravie.

Il était officiellement engagé dans une grande multinationale qui était spécialisée dans la fabrication de brique. Technicien de laboratoire, c'était ce qui était écrit sur son contrat. Sa tâche consistait à récupérer les briques qui sortaient de l'usine et leur faire passer toute une batterie de tests afin de vérifier qu'elles soient bien conformes à la vente.

Ce n'était pas son orientation professionnelle de base. C'était son meilleur ami, Renji, qui lui avait parlé de ce poste et il avait aimé. L'équipe au sein de laquelle il était, était absolument géniale. Ils s'entendaient tous à merveille. Plus qu'un travail, il avait trouvé des amis. Et ce soir, il était bien déterminé à fêter ça.

Néanmoins, deux petites choses le turlupinaient légèrement. La première n'était pas grand-chose, l'entreprise était grande et maintenant qu'il était engagé officiellement, il se devait d'apprendre à savoir qui était qui. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait côtoyé que les employés de la partie laboratoire et usine, il ne connaissait personne au siège. Dans peu de temps il aurait certainement droit à un cours magistral sur la société avec trombinoscope à l'appui pour mettre un visage sur chaque nom.

La deuxième le dérangeait un peu plus. Il avait pénétré dans un milieu très masculin et donc très macho. Rares étaient les femmes qui se trouvaient dans le bâtiment dans lequel il travaillait. Sur une soixantaine de personnes, elles étaient deux. Seulement deux ! Mais quelles femmes et avec un sacré caractère. Il avait fait le choix de rester discret sur sa vie privée et un jour il avait vite compris qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en entendant deux ouvriers discuter et rire grassement à des blagues plus ou moins douteuses. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il dissimule son homosexualité.

Quoiqu'il en fût, aujourd'hui, il n'y pensait pas. Il venait de signer son contrat et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il avait regagné son bureau pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses collègues. Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient fêter ça avec lui, c'était une bonne excuse pour passer la nuit à écumer les bars de la ville. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi.

.

Lundi matin. Ichigo arrivait pour son premier jour en tant qu'employé la mine un peu fatiguée. Le week end avait été dur. Entre les bars avec ses collègues le vendredi soir et la soirée avec ses amis le samedi, il avait eu très peu de temps pour se reposer. Il s'installa à son poste et alluma machinalement son ordinateur afin de vérifier les différents plannings pour pouvoir organiser sa journée de travail.

Visiblement, pendant que lui s'amusait, les ouvriers qui avaient passé le week end à l'usine n'avaient pas chômé et c'étaient pas moins de huit briques différentes qu'il devait tester aujourd'hui. Il souffla pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la charge de travail de la journée et se prépara un café bien fort pour s'aider à gagner un peu de vitalité.

Les quatre personnes qui partageaient son bureau arrivèrent petit à petit et s'installèrent pour prendre le café avec lui. Il savait qu'il allait encore passer au moins une demie heure à discuter avec eux avant de commencer à mesurer les briques, il prendrait certainement un peu de retard, mais il s'en fichait. C'était aussi parce que l'ambiance était bonne entre eux que le service qualité marchait aussi bien.

Il y avait Rukia et Nell, les deux seules femmes du bâtiment, très différentes l'une de l'autre mais toujours prêtes à raconter une anecdote croustillante et hilarante, Shunsui, celui qui lui avait tout appris à son arrivée, Juushiro, toujours un peu trop stressé, Grimmjow, le boute en train de la bande qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire rire la galerie à chacune de ses phrases, et lui.

Ils étaient vraiment tous très différents les uns des autres, mais à eux cinq ils formaient vraiment une équipe de choc. Ils étaient tellement soudés qu'ils ne quittaient même pas leur bureau pour la pause déjeuner et mangeait tous ensemble.

Les discussions allaient bon train quand Ichigo regarda l'heure qui s'affichait sur son écran. Et merde ! Une heure était déjà passée à force de bavarder et de rigoler. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir continuer mais le travail l'appelait. Il prit donc la direction de la salle à l'arrière du bureau qui constituait la partie laboratoire.

Pour chaque série, il fallait faire passer les tests à trois briques. Il prit donc les trois premières pour les peser et les mesurer dans tous les sens. Heureusement que l'ordinateur faisait les calculs pour lui sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais ! Une fois l'aggloméré retourné dans tous les sens et examiné sous toutes ses coutures, venait la partie qu'il aimait le moins, la détermination de la résistance à la compression.

Il fallait placer les briques une à une dans une sorte de grande presse qui la serrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse et pour briser une brique d'environ vingt kilos, il en fallait une sacrée pression, du coup ça prenait pas mal de temps. Le compresseur était horriblement bruyant et le son que fait une brique qui explose est très dangereux pour les oreilles. Du coup, une fois qu'elle était placée dans la machine, Ichigo retournait à son bureau pour entrer les premières données qu'il avait mesurées.

Enfin la première s'était brisée dans un éclat tonitruant. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de Juushiro qui sursautait à chaque fois au son d'explosion désagréable. Il enfila ses gants de protection afin de nettoyer les éclats pour enfourner la seconde brique.

Les éclats d'aggloméré sont particulièrement coupants, autant qu'un cutter, Shunsui le lui avait signalé dès son premier jour, le brun s'était déjà blessé involontairement en les manipulant pour les emmener à la benne et avait écopé de deux semaines d'arrêt de travail. Il était donc hors de question d'y toucher sans protection.

Les premiers déchets étaient partis à la poubelle, les deuxièmes également. La troisième brique était dans la machine infernale pendant qu'il se changeait dans son bureau. C'était l'été, il faisait chaud, très chaud même. Il ôta son sweat shirt à l'effigie de la société qu'il portait tous les jours sous les acclamations des deux femmes qui le dévoraient du regard.

Le bas de son t-shirt s'était soulevé pendant qu'il faisait passer le sweat shirt par-dessus ses épaules et les deux membres féminins de l'assemblée avaient pu apercevoir la naissance de ses abdominaux particulièrement bien dessinés.

« Franchement, Ichigo, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux encore être célibataire ! s'exclama la petite Rukia.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, ce n'est pas une maladie grave.

- Tu dois être trop difficile, y'a des centaines de femmes qui seraient prêtes à se damner pour avoir un homme comme toi, renchérit Nell.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça.

- Allez, allez les enfants, notre prochaine mission est de trouver une copine à notre petit Ichigo, rigola Shunsui.

- Oh non merci ! Je me passerai de votre aide. »

L'orangé avait répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais était tout à fait sérieux au fond de lui. Une femme ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait et il devait se mordre la langue à chaque fois pour ne pas révéler son penchant pour les hommes. Même avec ces personnes qu'il appréciait énormément, il n'était pas sûr que la nouvelle serait bien accueillie. Ses collègues le prenaient pour un hétéro pur et dur.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions en même temps que l'éternel sursaut de Juushiro au son de la brique qui explose. Il n'était pas mécontent de sortir de cette pièce remplie de personnes qui spéculaient sur différentes jeunes femmes à lui présenter.

Il ouvrit la vitre de protection en plexiglas et tendit les bras pour récupérer le plus d'éclats possible d'un coup. Il avait oublié que ses bras n'étaient plus couverts. Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il n'avait pas senti tout de suite le picotement caractéristique de la coupure, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en retournant vers la machine pour récupérer les derniers morceaux.

Une longue trainée de sang retraçait le chemin qu'il avait emprunté jusqu'à la benne. Perplexe, il regarda ses bras et vit une longue entaille d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres qui avait l'air plutôt profonde.

_Merde ! Oh merde, mais quel con je peux être parfois ! Pour mon premier jour… J'aurais pas pu faire pire !_

Essayant de garder son calme, il ôta son t-shirt pour appuyer le tissu sur la blessure et retourna vers la salle où se trouvaient ses collègues.

« Je crois que j'ai un problème. »

Il souleva un peu son vêtement pour montrer qu'il s'était blessé, il était déjà très imbibé de sang et Nell poussa un cri strident manquant de tourner de l'œil.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu écoutes mes conseils ? Je t'ai répété de faire attention à chaque fois que tu manipules ces saletés et pour une fois que je ne te dis rien tu en profites pour te couper ?

- Je m'en serai bien passé ! »

Grimmjow qui était parti à la photocopieuse était revenu dans le bureau au cri de Nell, prêt à refaire une de ses blagues de potache sur sa phobie des araignées. Il stoppa net en voyant Ichigo devenir de plus en plus pâle à vue d'œil.

« Oh oh ! On dirait qu'il y en a un qui va partir voir le responsable sécurité au siège ! »

Le responsable sécurité ? C'était qui ça ? Il savait qu'une personne était présente quelque part pour gérer ce genre d'histoire mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la personne qu'il devait aller retrouver.

« En plus tu ne sais même pas encore qui c'est ! s'exclama Rukia. Allez, viens avec moi, je t'emmène. »

Ichigo suivit docilement la petite brune à l'extérieur. Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir été aussi bête. Surtout maintenant qu'il entendait les caristes qu'ils croisaient se moquer de lui alors qu'il se rendait péniblement au bâtiment qui abritait le siège de l'entreprise.

.

Heureusement le bureau auquel ils se rendaient se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Rukia frappa à une porte qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

« Shuu, on a eu un problème au labo. »

Elle prit l'orangé par son bras valide pour le faire entrer dans la pièce qu'elle quitta en refermant la porte derrière elle dès qu'il fut entré. Au passage elle lui avait souhaité bon courage.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'homme qui occupait le bureau.

- J'ai eu un petit accident. Ichigo découvrit son bras pour montrer l'entaille.

- Wow ! Tu appelles ça petit ? Fais voir ! »

Le roux tendit le bras vers celui qui s'approchait de lui pour juger de la gravité de la blessure. La grimace qu'il fit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« A ce niveau-là, je ne peux rien faire, il va falloir appeler une ambulance pour t'amener à l'hôpital. Tu peux t'installer sur le canapé dans le fond et t'allonger si tu sens que tu en as besoin.

- Merci. »

L'orangé s'allongea directement dans le canapé que l'homme lui avait indiqué. Il sentait sa tête tourner sous l'effet de la perte de sang. Il prit quelques instants pour détailler la pièce avant de fermer les yeux. C'était un très grand bureau pour un seul homme. Ce qu'il avait de particulier était ce canapé et la grande armoire à pharmacie qui se trouvait contre un autre mur.

Il entendait au loin l'homme qui parlait au téléphone pour prévenir les secours, puis des bruits de pas, un tiroir qu'on ouvre et qu'on ferme. Il ne faisait pas attention, ne cherchait pas à voir ce qui se passait, il voulait simplement que l'ambulance arrive vite car avec le contre coup de l'accident, il ne se sentait plus très bien.

Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son bras blessé.

« Tiens, il vaut mieux mettre ça plutôt que ton t-shirt rempli de poussière de brique. »

Il avait posé de la gaze sur l'entaille et appuyait fortement dessus pour éviter que le sang ne coule trop.

« Merci.

- Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei, je m'occupe de la gestion des stocks sortants et des bons de livraison. Et accessoirement, je suis aussi coordinateur de sécurité, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, technicien de laboratoire assez maladroit.

- Maladroit ? Je dirais plutôt casse-cou ! Faut avoir le goût du risque pour transporter les éclats sans se protéger les bras. L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder, repose-toi un peu avant qu'ils arrivent. »

L'orangé hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer et ferma les yeux. C'était un homme comme ça qu'il aimerait rencontrer. Hisagi Shuuhei semblait gentil et amical, il mettait les personnes en confiance et pour ne rien négliger il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Mais bon, il ne comptait pas trop tenter une approche vers lui, son tatouage plus qu'équivoque sur la joue gauche le plaçait automatiquement dans la case macho.

Il soupira légèrement et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux afin de regarder le coordinateur de sécurité sans se faire remarquer. Et il dû faire un effort pour ne pas les ouvrir en grand. Shuuhei avait regagné son bureau mais ne semblait pas du tout travailler. Au contraire, il avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il semblait le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Ichigo ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir gêné ou flatté.

Sa réflexion fut de courte durée, la porte du grand bureau s'était ouverte sur les brancardiers qui venaient le chercher pour l'emmener aux urgences. Avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent vers l'ambulance, Hisagi s'était levé pour adresser quelques mots à l'orangé.

« Tu auras certainement quelques jours d'arrêt de travail. Passe me voir quand tu reviendras. »

A nouveau Ichigo hocha la tête et suivi le beau brun du regard quelques secondes avant d'être conduit dans le véhicule qui l'emmènerait vers un médecin.

.

Finalement, il avait écopé de trois semaines d'arrêt. Un jour de travail, et encore non… Deux heures de travail et trois semaines à la maison parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention ! Trois semaines c'était long. Surtout sans pouvoir retourner voir Hisagi Shuuhei dans son bureau pour lui signifier que tout allait mieux.

Il avait profité de ces trois semaines pour se monter un film des plus saugrenus. Quand il avait vu le beau brun le regarder quand il était allongé sur le canapé de son bureau il n'avait pas su quoi en penser. Ses journées en solitaire lui avaient permis de réfléchir et au final il n'y avait que deux solutions.

1. C'était le macho de base qui avait senti que l'orangé était homosexuel (très mauvais pour lui)

2. Il était gay lui aussi (trop beau pour être vrai)

Le jour était enfin arrivé où il pouvait retourner au travail. Il était 7h15, il se faisait un devoir de toujours arriver quinze minutes à l'avance pour se changer et tout préparer. Mais cette fois, il fit un détour par le bâtiment du siège pour voir celui qui avait occupé la plupart de ses pensées pendant ses vacances forcées.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte du grand bureau. Hisagi était-il déjà là ? Il était encore tôt et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Après un instant d'hésitation, il frappa à la porte et fut soulagé d'entendre une voix qui lui permettait d'entrer.

« Oh Ichigo ! Te revoilà. Entre. Au fait, tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Appelle-moi Shuuhei, je n'aime pas trop les formalités. »

Hisagi lui avait lancé un sourire assassin, un de ceux qui vous liquéfie sur place sans aucune chance de pouvoir retrouver une consistance normale.

« Alors, fais-voir ton bras. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… Merci. »

L'orangé se sentait bête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot qui faisait plus de deux syllabes. Et encore, deux c'était beaucoup. De prime abord, il était quelqu'un d'enjoué et de volubile. Mais pas dans ce genre de situation, il était nerveux quand il se retrouvait en face de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Heureusement que Renji n'était pas là, il aurait à coup sûr pris quelques réflexions en pleine tête.

Il releva la manche de son gilet pour montrer la cicatrice qui ornait son bras. Il lui avait fallu une bonne quinzaine de points de suture.

« Oh mais c'est totalement guéri, tu peux retourner au travail. Mais évites de recommencer l'expérience.

- Je compte bien en rester là. »

Le brun sourit à nouveau et posa une main sur le bras afin de mieux examiner la cicatrice. La chaleur qui se dégageait de cette main envahit Ichigo qui releva la tête soudainement, parcouru de petits frissons qui s'insinuaient partout sous sa peau. Sentant le mouvement de son vis-à-vis, Shuuhei releva lui aussi la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés.

Se rendant tous deux compte de la situation, une certaine gêne avait envahi les hommes.

« Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me signaler, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

- Non. C'est bon. Merci pour tout Shuuhei. »

Ichigo se recula un peu avant de faire demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix chaude de son interlocuteur se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Attends.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Shuuhei se gratta l'arrière du crâne pendant quelques secondes. Tu avais l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, comme si tu étais déçu.

- Non pas du tout.

- D'accord. Mais s'il y a quelque chose, maintenant, tu sais où me trouver.

- Oui, merci. Bonne journée. »

A nouveau il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

« Ichigo !

- Quoi ? »

Maintenant il était un peu agacé. Alors oui il était gentil, amical, il avait un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, il était très beau mais il ne fallait pas exagérer, s'il avait quelque chose à dire qu'il le fasse !

Le léger sourire d'Hisagi s'était effacé au ton froid et sec de l'orangé. Il semblait renfrogné et hésitant. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte de son bureau pour réduire la distance qui le séparait d'Ichigo et se posta devant lui avec un regard fuyant.

« Je… J'ai pensé que… »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ichigo le regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde de plus avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Surpris au départ, l'orangé finit par fermer les yeux et s'abandonner aux lèvres douces qui caressaient les siennes. Quand il sentit les bras de Shuuhei envelopper sa taille, il passa les siens autour des épaules du jeune homme.

Chaste au départ, le baiser s'approfondit assez rapidement, les deux désirant trouver l'accès à la langue de l'autre. Aucun ne cherchait réellement à prendre le dessus sur l'autre et ils se contentaient d'enrouler leurs langues, de les caresser doucement l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement des deux solutions, c'était la deuxième qui s'était avérée exacte. Shuuhei était gay lui aussi et ce n'était pas trop beau pour être vrai. Plongé dans son océan de plénitude, c'est avec regret qu'il cassa le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Je… Je fais pas ça d'habitude, avoua le brun. C'est juste que pour une fois j'avais envie de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre. »

Un magnifique sourire s'étirait sur chacun des visages avant de reprendre leur baiser et de caresser mutuellement leurs dos. Shuuhei, en confiance après la réflexion de l'orangé, osa aventurer ses mains jusque sur les fesses de Kurosaki et se délecta du soupir qu'il sentit contre sa bouche.

Ichigo avait baissé et tourné la tête pour s'attaquer au cou d'Hisagi. Il pouvait voir la chair de poule commencer à poindre sur la peau du brun. Apparemment il lui faisait de l'effet, et il aimait ces moments-là. Le moment où il sentait que l'homme en face de lui se laissait emporter par le courant des sensations et des envies. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en sentant un gonflement dans le pantalon de l'autre, preuve ultime qu'il lui faisait envie.

Autant leur premier baiser avait été doux et tendre autant, le second puis le troisième et ainsi de suite, se faisaient beaucoup plus passionnés, plus durs, comme pour montrer à l'autre qu'ils en attendaient bien plus.

Shuuhei avait attiré Ichigo vers le canapé au fond du bureau et l'avait mis torse nu. Avant de continuer, il avait pris quelques secondes pour le regarder. Son corps était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé. Fin, svelte et musclé mais pas trop. Les abdominaux qu'il arborait étaient tout simplement à croquer et il avait à peine eu le temps de se faire cette réflexion que ses dents glissaient le long du ventre nu de l'orangé.

Il avait un goût exquis. Frais et légèrement salé. Avachi dans les coussins du canapé, Ichigo avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour profiter des sensations que lui procurait le brun. Ses mains négligemment posées sur ses épaules pour essayer de se retenir à quelque chose, il poussait de longs soupirs au contact des lèvres et des dents sur sa peau qui se réchauffait de plus en plus.

Les soupirs se transformèrent en légers gémissements quand la langue remonta, en se frayant un passage entre ses muscles, jusqu'à l'un de ses mamelons. Shuuhei aimait cette partie du corps d'un homme. Il aimait jouer avec ce bouton de chair dressé. Il passait doucement sa langue dessus, mordillait légèrement pendant qu'une de ses mains s'occupait du deuxième téton, le pinçant et le faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

« A t'entendre, on dirait que ça te plaît. » dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque embuée de désir.

Ichigo avait redressé sa tête pour regarder le brun dans les yeux. Il étira un sourire du coin des lèvres. Avec une moue légèrement perverse, il s'empara de la main libre de Shuuhei pour la poser sur son sexe.

« Tu sens comme ça me plaît ? »

Pour seule réponse, Hisagi se jeta sur ses lèvres, laissant sa main à l'endroit où elle avait été placée et caressa la bosse au travers des vêtements. Tant bien que mal, Ichigo essaya de déboutonner la chemise de celui qui allait devenir son amant. Amusé par la maladresse de Kurosaki qui avait du mal à se concentrer entre les baisers, et les deux mains qui titillaient des endroits sensibles de son corps, le brun se décida à relâcher sa prise pour l'aider.

Il avait ôté tous ses vêtements et se présentait nu devant Ichigo qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant la vision pour le moins alléchante.

« Je crois que tu peux constater que moi aussi ça me plaît. »

Il n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi beau que celui là. Bien sûr, Renji était aussi un très bel homme, mais ça n'avait rien à voir, il était simplement son meilleur ami et il n'avait jamais pensé à le mettre dans son lit. Il ne pouvait plus attendre avant de le toucher, de faire glisser ses doigts et sa bouche sur lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer ses caresses que Hisagi lui fit remarquer qu'il était nu alors que lui avait toujours son pantalon sur lui.

Encore plus excité par la remarque, il s'empressa d'ôter les derniers bouts de tissus qui le cachaient encore aux yeux emplis de désirs de l'homme qui le regardait. Shuuhei était toujours debout devant lui qui restait assis sur le canapé. Profitant de leurs positions, Ichigo leva les bras pour attraper directement les mamelons pendant que sa bouche engloutit sans cérémonie le sexe palpitant qu'il avait juste sous les yeux.

Le brun n'eut d'autre solution que de se pencher légèrement en avant pour se retenir aux épaules de l'orangé. Il avait poussé un petit cri de surprise sur le coup, mais maintenant c'étaient de profonds râles qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. C'était tout simplement délicieux, cette bouche brûlante qui faisait des allées et venues sur son membre, cette langue qui jouait mutinement avec son gland et ces mains qui, après avoir joué avec ses boutons de chair, palpaient maintenant allègrement ses fesses.

« Aaaaah Ichigo. »

Kurosaki cessa son activité buccale et releva la tête pour regarder Hisagi. Il avait les yeux mi clos, une belle couleur sur les joues et quelques perles de transpiration sur les tempes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être excitant en ce moment. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, il sentait son sexe gorgé de désir et il avait su dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient vu ceux de Shuuhei, qu'il ne pourrait plus attendre très longtemps.

« Shuuhei, dit-il en chuchotant, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, l'invitation était trop belle. Il se pencha vers Ichigo pour reprendre ses lèvres mais l'orangé coupa vite court au baiser en le repoussant gentiment. Il se releva pour lui faire face avec une petite lueur perverse dans le regard et avançait lentement vers le brun qui reculait instinctivement. Hisagi fut coincé par son fauteuil sur lequel l'orangé le fit asseoir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de prendre la parole pour lui poser d'éventuelles questions, Kurosaki se retourna et se pencha légèrement au dessus du bureau, offrant à Shuuhei une magnifique vue de ses fesses. Le message était on ne peut plus clair et après avoir léché trois de ses doigts, il en présenta directement deux à son amant pendant que son autre main était occupée à le masturber.

Ichigo crispa ses doigts contre le rebord du bureau, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu d'aventure, le passage avait été douloureux mais très agréable en même temps. Depuis plusieurs mois, il rêvait de pouvoir refaire l'amour et la simple pensée qu'il était sur le point de sentir à nouveau un sexe en lui, qui plus est celui du brun, lui faisait voir le paroxysme du désir.

Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Hisagi d'enfoncer son troisième doigt en lui, qu'il avait retiré sa main pour se retourner vers lui. Il l'embrassa brièvement avant de faire descendre son visage au niveau de l'entrejambe pour reprendre en bouche le membre palpitant l'espace de quelques secondes.

Hisagi restait assis, sans bouger, il regardait simplement la chevelure orange monter et descendre lentement, il profitait des sensations. Malheureusement pour lui, elles furent courtes. Ichigo s'était déjà redressé et lui avait à nouveau tourné le dos. Mais cette fois, il avait placé ses jambes de part en part des siennes et écartait légèrement ses fesses pour pouvoir faire entrer la colonne de chair dressée en lui.

Il s'était empalé lentement mais sans s'arrêter jusqu'à être complètement assis sur les genoux du brun. Il avait grimacé tout le long de l'intrusion, la douleur l'emportait encore sur le plaisir. Dès qu'il fut habitué à la présence incongrue dans ses chairs, il attrapa à nouveau le rebord du bureau pour commencer à se mouvoir doucement.

Shuuhei avait simplement posé ses mains sur les hanches de l'orangé, le guidant légèrement dans ses gestes. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il voyait Kurosaki comme un homme plutôt timide, mais là, bien qu'il était le dominé, il semblait tout prendre en main. Le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là ! L'antre chaud et serré autour de son sexe était tellement agréable qu'il resserra sa prise sur les hanches, laissant quelques marques rouges de la forme de ses doigts sur la peau bronzée.

Hisagi donnait quelques coups de langue sur la nuque d'Ichigo quand il l'entendit pousser son premier gémissement, signe qu'il avait effleuré la prostate. Aussitôt, l'orangé accéléra ses mouvements, prenant appui sur ses jambes et sur le bureau en face d'eux pour s'élancer et s'asseoir plus durement et plus rapidement sur le membre de son amant.

« Shuuhei c'est trop bon ! criait-il presque.

- Ralentis, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir le rythme si tu continues comme ça. »

Le brun était déjà à bout de souffle, alors qu'il restait pour le moins assez passif. Ce fut pire encore quand son amant accéléra encore plus la cadence tout en gémissant son prénom. Hisagi ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, il avait relâché les hanches de l'orangé et cherchait maintenant désespérément une chose à laquelle s'accrocher tant les sensations le submergeaient.

« Shuuhei ! Plus fort ! »

Mon dieu, comment pouvait-il être si affamé ? Cet homme était la luxure incarnée. Le brun s'agrippa fortement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour pouvoir donner des coups de hanches en même temps que les mouvements de l'orangé afin de cogner de plus en plus fort la boule de nerfs qui faisait trembler Ichigo.

Du coin l'œil, il aperçu le roux se masturber au même rythme que les coups de butoir. Cette vision lui suffit à atteindre le comble de l'excitation et il ne put retenir sa jouissance plus longtemps. Sentant le sperme chaud l'envahir, et entendant le long râle qui avait accompagné l'orgasme de son amant, Ichigo jouit à son tour, s'effondrant littéralement contre le corps en sueur d'Hisagi.

Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre et bondit sur ses jambes.

« Merde, j'ai une heure de retard ! »

Il s'habilla le plus rapidement qu'il put, ne laissant d'autre choix à son amant que d'en faire de même. Une fois prêt, il embrassa Shuuhei du bout des lèvres. Voyant qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, Hisagi eut un léger sursaut. Il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer trouver quelqu'un dans cette société, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il griffonna à la hâte sur un bout de papier.

« Ichigo !

- Oui

- Ce serait trop bête de ne pas se revoir. »

Ichigo prit le papier que lui tendait le brun et y jeta un œil. Son numéro de téléphone. Il le plia et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Il embrassa à nouveau Shuuhei.

« Je t'appelle ce soir. » dit-il en souriant.

.

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, l'orangé pressa un peu le pas pour regagner son poste de travail. Il faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de marcher correctement malgré les brûlures qu'il ressentait dans le bas du corps.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était laissé dominer par ses instincts et avait littéralement sauté sur un homme sur son lieu de travail. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans un bureau alors que n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et les surprendre.

Sur le trajet, il croisa Renji qui voulait venir le voir pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le grand sourire qu'affichait Ichigo et ses grands yeux pétillants.

« Toi tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Moi ? Non !

- Arrêtes, tu me la fais pas à moi ! On se connait depuis des années, je sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu es dans cet état, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ouais. Je peux définitivement rien te cacher.

- Eh non. Je savais bien que j'avais bien fait de parler de toi à Shuu ! »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : P*****, je suis poursuivie par mon boulot jusque dans mes fics ! Hallucinant - -'**

**Note 2 : J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a plu.**


End file.
